This invention relates to a device for mechanically splitting cleavable objects, especially blocks of wood.
Two main types of splitting machines for mechanical cleavage of wooden blocks are today found on the market. One of said types has a fixedly mounted splitting knife against which the block of wood is pressed by a means exerting a force so that the splitting knife will cleave the block. The other machine type operates so that a conical means provided with a male thread is screwed mechanically into the block, said means splitting the block at screwing and effecting the desired cleavage thereof in this way.